paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save Rocky
( It was an ordinary day in Adventure Bay and six particular pups were having a soccer game, Chase's team in the lead) Rosey: Heads up, Zuma. Zuma: Got it, weady, Marshall? Marshall: Ready * hits ball and it goes into the goal* Yes! Made it. Chase: Now, the score is tied. Skye: Ryder, where is Rocky? Ryder: He's at Jake's fixing things while Jake is shopping for ski supplies. Rubble: Okay, now for us to win. Zuma: In your dreams, dude. All pups and Ryder: *laughs* (Meanwhile, at Jake's mountain, Rocky is having trouble) Rocky: I hate this road. It is so slippery! *looks down the mountain* Brr! That river looks cold! Suddenly, a family of deer that seemed vaguely familiar jumped into the road. Rocky swerved his truck and hit the brakes. Rocky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *CRASH* Rocky came to a few seconds later. Rocky: "Where am I?" Looking around he realized that he was on a small rock covered island in the middle of the swiftly flowing river. Rocky then realized that he could not call for help because his pup tag was broken. He tried to stand but a broken leg kept him down. Rocky: "I can use these pieces of driftwood to make a splint. After tying a splint Rocky curled up to wait for help. Several hours past. Chase was getting worried. Chase's thoughts: I wish that I hadn't said no when Rocky asked me to go with him to Jake's mountain. Chase: Ryder, sir I am worried. Rocky has not checked in for five hours. Ryder: You're right Chase, something's wrong. Ryder: Come in Rocky. Do you read me. *Static* Ryder: Oh no! PAW Patrol to the Lookout! Usual elevator scene commences. Zuma: Hey Whewe's Wocky? Marshall: I don't know. At the top Ryder and Chase are waiting. Ryder: Pups we have a search and rescue to do. Rocky never made it to Jake's mountain and his pup-tag must be broken since all I get is static when I try it. Pups: GASP! Poor Rocky! We gotta find him! I hope he's okay! Ryder: I need Chase to use his nose to sniff him out and Skye to search from the air. I need the rest of you to be on stand by. Chase and Skye: This pup's gotta fly! Chase is on the case! Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll! *One standard truck scene later.* Chase: Ryder can't you trace Rocky's pup tag? Ryder: Not if it's broken Chase. Suddenly Ryder sees a the deer family. Ryder: Isn't that the deer family we saved last winter? Chase: It is and they want us to follow them! Ryder, Chase, and Skye follow the deer up the road. Skye: Ryder I see a broken guardrail at the next curve! Ryder: Great work Skye! Chase: I'm coming Rocky. Ryder: Don't worry Chase we'll save him. Rocky hears sirens and smiles. He is getting really cold and starting to freeze and catch hypothermia. Ryder and the pups reach the scene. Chase looks down and sees Rocky at the bottom of the ravine and barks in despair. He readies his winch and attaches it to his vest. Then he starts to climb down the ravine to the river. Chase: I'm coming buddy! Ryder: Wait Chase! Slow Down! Chase ignores Ryder and climbs as fast as he can down to the bottom. Ryder: Skye can you pick Rocky up with your helicopter? Skye: No Ryder! The wind from my rotors would blow him into the river. Meanwhile, Chase had started swimming across the swift 40 degree river. He finally makes it to Rocky. Chase: Rocky are you okay buddy!? Rocky: (weakly) I have two broken legs and hypothermia. Help... Chase: I'm gonna get you out of here but your going to get wet. He attaches his winch to Rocky and pulls him onto his back. Rocky: *Loses consciousness* Chase: Ryder! He needs medical attention! Chase pulls Rocky up to the top of the hill and proceeds to put him in the back of his truck. He promises Ryder that he will drive him to the hospital gently. Chase: I gotta get him to the animal hospital as fast as possible. *Speeds away* Later at Adventure Bay Animal Hospital: Doctor: Ryder, your pup Rocky is waking up. Ryder and all the pups are excited. After all he had been through three hours of surgery. Rocky: Uhhhhh, my head hurts. Where am I Ryder races over and scoops Rocky into a hug. Ryder: I was so worried! Thank god your okay! Pups: Welcome Back dude! Hooray he's alright! BARK! BARK! Chase: Rocky are you okay? *Runs over to Rocky and hugs him. Rocky: *Weakly* Thanks for saving me Chase. How badly am I hurt? Doctor: You have two broken legs and a sprained paw. I want you to stay off of them for at least a month. You will wear these casts for about a month and then rehab for another month. Rocky: But I won't be able to go on missions or even feed myself! Ryder: The pups and I will take care of you. Chase: You are part of our family not a burden. Rocky: Thanks Rosey: Now let's go home! Pups: Yay! Over the next couple of weeks as Rocky recovered, Chase and the pups took round the clock care of Rocky. Rocky fully recovered from his injuries and the pups had a great spring. Category:Fanon [Save Rocky